Promiise Me
by SmiiLey-Chan
Summary: My fiirst FanFiic! Two lovers, one night, one result. "...Promiise me" "...I promiise..."


Hiiya! Thiis My first FanFic…iM currently working on my multi-chapter story and it sucksz! But anywaysz! Heres my first one shot!

Disclaimer: I apparently don't own Naruto so no suing please! xS

"Talkiing"

'Thoughts'

-Sound Effects-

Narration

Promise Me

It was a cold day in Konoha, everyone expected it! It was forecasted yesterday that it was to snow in the middle of the night. But what they didn't expect was that it would be 6 inches of snow. All the ninjas from the youngest to the oldest, from academy students to a couple of ANBUs, and from the warm-hearted to the cold-hearted. The rookie nine and team Gai were obviously present.

" OHAYOOOO GOZSAIMASU MINNA~SAAAN " greeted an over-excited Lee.

"Ohayo Lee-san" Repliied a smiling Sakura.

"Yoo bushy brow, wheres Neji and Tenten-Chan?" asked Naruto while throwing a snowball at Kiba.

"Hai, where are they?" asked Hinata. (A/N: Hiinata stopped stuttering, and they're about 18-19 years old here. xD)

"Oh, They're coming. They wanted to take it slow and not waste their youthful chakraa!"

"Ohayo minna~san" Greeted Tenten cheerfully yet calmly

"Hn" 'Hn'ed a bored Neji.

'Now why am I here again? Oh yeah, 'Cause Tenten begged me to come here with her. Stupid Puppy-Dog eyes' Thought Neji.

"Ohayoo Tenten-chan!" Repliied Sakura and Ino excitedly in unison.

"Ohayo Ten~Chan" replied a calm and smiling Hinata.

" What'cha guys doiin' ?"

"Not much Tenten-Chan" Replied Kiba coolly.

'Trying to act cool and flirt with Tenten, Geez Kiba.. iThought you knew more than that.' Thought a smirking Ino.

" I know let's have a snowball fight!" suggested Naruto slyly.

"YOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH! Let us have this YOUTHFULL SNOWBALL FIGHT !"

"Let the snowball fight begiiiin!" Shouted Naruto

"Troublesome" ( Guess who? xD)

" I –Munch- think –crunch- I'll –swallow- pass." Said a munching/talking Chouji.

" OH HELL YAH!" Screamed Ino.

* * *

~ Time Skip: 1 Hour and 15 Minutes later ~

" I'm exhausted" said a very exhausted Tenten.

"Hn" (Translation: Yeah me too. Let's go. They'll probably start another fight.)

"Kiotsukete ne minna-san" Said Tenten, waving with Neji beside her, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Huh? Goiing so soon? Do you guys have a date or something?" Teased Naruto. Tenten blushed a bit.

"Leave them alone" said Sakura while smirking.

'At least Sakuras on my side, Wait why is she smirking.' Thought Tenten still blushing a bit and biting her lower lip.

"They probably have a very important 'Meeting' to go too… You know like a bedroom" Teased a smirking Sakura.

'Or not. I spoke too soon'

"O-Of course not. What makes you think that?" Stuttered a blushing Tenten.

"Hehe, oh well, you guys make a very cute couple. It would be such a shame if you guys don't end up together." Said Ino while rubbing her nails on her coat, having not a care in the world on how red Tenten's face was getting.

" –Sighs- Seriously? Are you fininshed interrogating us more like me with questions and can you tease someone else like Naruto and Hinata!" Replied Tenten. Hinata blushed so hard you won't be able to tell the difference between a tomato and her. Neji glared daggers at Tenten. Naruto just laughed sheepishly.

" Hai, Hai! Just go but don't do anything stupid like what Kakashi-Sensei would do!" replied Ino while smirking. Tenten and Neji blushed they both looked away.

* * *

~ At Tenten's house ~

-Sigh-

Neji looked at Tenten. They were currently sipping hot chocolate in her kitchen.

" What's wrong?" asked Neji, concerned.

"Hm? Nothing." Neji stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek and neck. Yes they were a couple, 9 months to be exact. Although they haven't told anyone but Hinata and Hiashi. It was surprising that Hiashi accepted Tenten. He knew Tenten quite well actually. She'd always be around the Hyuuga compound with Neji. When the 2 started dating he couldn't be any happier for his nephew for at least he has someone to love him with all their heart.

"Don't seem like it Tenshii."

"-Sigh- I'm just getting annoyed with the rookie nine…"

"Why?" Neji carried her bridal style to the couch and put her on his lap. They started kissing for a few minutes but as much as they wanted to carry on, they're still people, and apparently people need air.

"You know very well Neji~Kun"

He chuckled.

"I guess, all the teasing and interrogating, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Don't worry." Replied Neji while starting another make-out session

'How the hell did I get such a sweet and handsome boyfriend' thought Tenten.

'Im so lucky.' Thought Neji. Then something came into Neji's head.

'This would be the perfect time' He reached into his pocket.

"Tenshi-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"I know this is too sudden but I don't think I'll be able to live without you. I won't be able to stand it if you were ever to end up with someone else. I talked to Hiashi-Sama and he approves, So here it goes. Will you, Tenten, marry me a cold-hearted but warm-hearted to my one and only love?" He whispered and looked into her hypnotizing chocolate-brown eyes. Her eyes widened.

"I-I Don't know what to say." She was so happy she couldn't think straight.

' He asked me to marry him. MARRY THE HYUUGA NEJI! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! '

' Oh crap… What happens if she says no? No, she can't do that, she won't. Or maybe she will.' Neji got so worried.

" Aiishiteru Neji and I think you know very well what my answer would be! So, Yes, I would love to marry you!" Tenten said happily

" Aiishiteruyo Tenshii-Chan, you got me worried when you didn't answer but thought hard" She giigled before starting another make-out session. But who knew that a simple make-out session would eventually lead to something else. Something far more better.

* * *

~ Time Skip: 2 months later ~

" Tsunade~Sama, what are the results?" Asked a very worried Neji beside a nervous Tenten who was clinging on Neji's arm. Tenten was acting weird lately. She had the crankiest and scariest mood swings, the weirdest cravings, and she kept on vomiting. Little did they know that these symptoms were signs of the coming of a blessing.

" Well nothing seems wrong with Tenten but all I can say is Congratualtions!" Said a happy Tsunade.

Tenten and Neji looked at Tsunade for an explanation.

" Uhmmm, sorry Tsunade-Sama but I'm afraid we don't understand you." Said Neji. Tsunade laughed.

"For a genius you pretty sure are clueless when it comes to these things. Like I said congratulations. You're both going to be parents!" Tenten and Neji's eyes widened. They looked at each other, then Tsunade, then Tenten's tummy.

"H-How long have I been pregnant Tsunade-Sama?" Asked Tenten.

"Two months to be exact."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Ariigatou Tsunade-sama. We'll be going now." Said Neji. Still in shcok

'Im gonna be a father.'

~ Outside Konoha Hospital ~

"Wow.." Said Tenten still in shock. Neji chuckled.

""C'Mon let's go to the compound, I'm sure Hiashi-Sama and Hinata-Sama will be pleased." Said Neji who was holding and reassuring Tenten that everything will be fine.

"Wait, you wanna keep it?" Neji's eyes widened.

"Of course I want to. I told you before that I want you have to my children" Tenten smiled.

"Aiishiteru Neji-Kun"

"Aiishiteruyo Ten-chan"

"So how we gonna tell everyone?"

"We'll tell they Hyuugas first, then Team Gai, then the rest of the rookie nine."

"Hai, C'mon then."

'Wow, Im gonna be a mom. I love my life right now. A perfect husband-to-be and family-in-laws-to-be and not to forget my own bundle of joy. Arigatou goszaimsu Kami-sama!"

* * *

~ Hyuuga Compound ~

"IM GONA BE AN AUNTIE?" Asked/screamed Hinata excitedly. Tente just merely nodded her head and Neji just 'Hn'ed.

"When is it due, what you gonna name it, have you told anyone yet?"

"I don't know, Not quite sure, and no we haven't told anyone yet." Said Neji

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-Chan?"

"Hm"

"Can I tell the rookies?"

"Not now Hinata-sama, maybe after telling Hiashi-sama."

"Hai, Ja ne"

"Ja ne Hinata-sama"

"Matta ne Hinata-chan."

"Do you want me to go with you to talk to Hiashi-sama or do you want me to wait for you in your room?"

"I'd rather not stress you and the baby."

"Don't worry I wont get stressed."

"Fine"

The two love birds walked slowly to Hiashi's office, hand in hand.

-Knock~Knock-

"Come in." said a low baritone voice.

"Konbanwa Hiashi-sama" Greeted Tenten and Neji. Hiashi smiled at the two couples holding hands.

"Konbanwa to you too. What can I help you with?"

"We'd like to discuss something with you." Said Neji. Hiashi cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's something important." Said Tenten

"I see."

" Hiashi-sama, Tenten is 2 months Pregnant with my child." Neji said. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"When did you find out?"

"Tenten's been acting weird so we went to Tsunade-sama this morning. We got the results from the test this morning ad she's 2 months pregnant."

"Do you plan to keep iit?" Asked Hiashi with a stern look on his face.

"Hai."

"-Sigh- Then I guess theres nothiing more I can do, demo giive you my blessings"

"Arigatou, Hiashi-sama." Saiid Tenten, then bowing her head.

"Please, join us for dinner Tenten. I would like to announce this to the family." And for once Hiashi smiiled. Not a fake one or sirk but an actual genuiine smiile.

"That would be niice. We'll be goiing now.

"Kiotusukete ne Hiashi-sama" Said Neji and Tenten.

"Kiotsukete ne, Neji, Tenten. Take care."

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan!"

"Hinata-sama."

"Hina-Chan!"

"What did Father say?"

"He approves!" Said Tenten

"So Neji-nii-san, Can I tell the others shinobis?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Arigatou, Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Replied Tenten and Neji in unison.

"C'mon. Let's go back to your apartment and get your clothing for tonight." Suggested Neji.

"Hai, Let's go"

* * *

~ Tenten's Apartment ~

"How bout this Kimono?" Suggested Tenten.

"Hn, yeah, that'll do, Let's go. I need to get ready also."

"Hai, hai, No need to ru-" Before she colud finish Neji already started kissing her. Tenten moaned.

"Neji, we need to go now, remember?" Neji just chuckled.

* * *

~ Hyuuga Compound ~

"We are gathered here today to celebrate." Hiashi says.

"I am proud to announce to you that my nephew, Neji and his fiancée, are expecting a child."

Everyone clapped. Although you can hear snickers, disapprovement looks, and wailiing fan giirls outsiide the compound. What a scene!

"Let us eat."

* * *

~ Tenten's Apartment ~

"Are you sure you wanna stay over here tonight?" Asked Tenten. Neji was going to stay over Tenten's house since he wanted make sure nothing happens to her.

"Of course. Tomorrow we'll start packing up."

"Okay."

"We'll have to tell Gai-sensei and Lee first."

"Then we can start packing."

Tucked in bed. The two soon husband-and-wife-to-be cuddled up on the bed.

"Goodnight . Aiishiiteruu" Whispered Neji

"Goodnight to you too . Aiishiiteruyo" Whispered Tenten

* * *

~ Time Skip: Next day ~

-Crashh!-

"Dynamic Entry!"

" What the hell?" Shouted an annoyed Neji and a pissed off Tenten.

"OHAYO MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL AND YOUTHFUL LOTUS FLOWER!" Screamed an excited Lee.

"Lee" Threatened Neji

'This is not good for the baby and Tenten.'Thought Neji.

"NARUTO-SAN TOLD US THAT YOU HAVE DEFLOWERED OUR LOTUS FLOWER. Is it true?" Asked Lee

"YOOOOSSSSHHHH! Neji, now what is this unyouthful rumour we have heard from the other fellow shinobis that you have deflowered our precious lotus flower of Team Gai?" Asked Gai quizzically.

Neji looked at Tenten, She nodded.

'It's all or nothing.' Thought Neji

"Tenten and I have been going out for almost a year now" said Neji

"A-and I'm t-two months pregnant with his child" Stuttered Tenten scared of the lecture she knew would be coming her way.

"…." Lee and Gai-sensei fainted straight after when Tenten said "Im two months pregnant"

"We should make a run for it before they wake up. Im sure they are going to give us a lecture." Suggested Tenten

"I agree, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to run, let's go Ichiraku's Ramen for breakfast."

"Kay."

~ Ichiraku's Ramen ~

-Slurrrrrppppppp-

"Another pork ramen please baa-chan."

"Hehe, no problem. Do you want anymore Hinata-chan?"

"No im fine, ariigatou anyways Naruto-kun." Naruto and Hinata were on a date, no one knew except for Hiashi obviously but I guess fate just loves to play with Hyuugas. Neji and Tenten arrived.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun sore to Hina-chan" Greeted Tenten

" Ohayo Goszaimsu Ten-Chan sore to Neji-nii-san." Greeted back Hinata.

"Hn"

-Slurrrrrrrrpppppp-

"Tenten-Chan I heard you're pregnant with Neji's child, heheh, can I be a Godparent?" Asked naruto. Tenten blushed at this.

"Ohayo minna-san" Greeted Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

" CONGRATULATIONS TEN-CHAN SORE TO NEJI-KUN!"

"Arigatou"

"Hn" (Translation: Tenten, Let's go they won't stop with questions , you'll get stressed)

Everyone started to chatter before Sakura could even start interrogating, the two couples were gone.

"Where the monkeys are the two?" Asked Sakura whiile tryiing to spot the two ninjas anywhere.

"That was close, ne?" Tenten asked her fiancée.

"Yeah."

* * *

~ Tenten's Apartment ~

"Well that's all of my clothes"

"And weapons plus scrolls"

"Gomenasai Neji-kun"

"Ogenki desu Tenshii-Chan"

"C'mon let's go to the compound"

* * *

~ Hyuuga Compound, Time Skip: Bedtime ~

The two couples snuggled together again on Neji's bed, they just finished sorting out Tenten's clothing.

"Goodnight. Aiishiteru. Promise me you won't leave me and the baby." said Tenten

"Goodnight. Aiishiteruyo. I promise, and I'll never do anything like that."

Before they fell asleep, they smiled, a happy and contented smile.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! I finished my first ever fanfic! It sucks! Review please! Flames are allowed but please put nicely not like " I wasted my time reading this"

Translations:

Ohayou Goszaimasu/Ohayou: Good Morniing

Konbanwa: Good Afternoon

Kiotsukete Ne: (Ja Ne) See you later!

Aiishiiteru: I love you

Aiishiiteruyu: I love you too!

Genki desu: Its/I'm fiine

Gomenasai: Sorry

Sore to: and

Tenshii: Angel

Demo: But

Arigatou goszaimsu!

Ja ne!


End file.
